I want to be by your Side
by xDistortedxLunarxRainbowx
Summary: This is a Tokio Hotel "Tom Kaulitz" love story I wrote for my friend a long time ago.


_**I want to be by Your Side**_

_**{A Tom Kaulitz Story}**_

_**(A Tokio Hotel Story)**_

_**(For Jazzy-Chan)**_

I screamed to myself excitedly as I got ready for my first Tokio Hotel concert. I absolutely love that band. Their music and lyrics speak to me in more ways anyone could ever know. I also fell madly in love with one member from that band. His name is Tom Kaulitz. He is the twin brother to the lead singer Bill Kaulitz. I know it's a silly little celebrity crush and it probably won't ever happen, but I just can't help it. I dressed myself in a slightly tight baby phat purple shirt with one sleeve that was sleeveless, so it hung around my shoulders. The shirt revealed some cleavage and wrapped around the curves of my body. I put on a pair of blue jeans and purple heels that showed my purple painted toenails. I wore purple eye shadow, black eyeliner and red lipstick. I checked myself out in the mirror to love what I see. I puckered my lips and winked at myself in the mirror. I laughed quietly before walking out of my room out my door to meet up with my best friends Camille, whose father was providing the ride to the concert, Angie, Laurie, and Aisha. We all loved Tokio Hotel and were very excited when our parents gave us the money for the tickets. Camille sat in the passenger seat next to her dad, while I and Angie sat next to each other in the second row and Laurie and Aisha in the far back. On our way to the concert, we fan-girled over the band. We were just too excited to shut up, well except for Aisha. She wouldn't scream and shout with us, even though she was just as excited as the rest of us. Instead she plugged up her ears with her headphones and listened to Tokio Hotel. She gazed outside the windows a small smile plastered on her lips and a faint blush on her cheeks.

We practically jumped out of the car, when it stopped at the front of the entrance. Camille waved goodbye to her father before she ran over to our group. We handed our tickets to the guard and walked inside. We pushed our way to the front of the audience. Everyone screamed when the stage lights started flashing and smog covered the stage. The band came out, while starting to play the song "Human Connect to Human". I stared at Tom as he was only one foot away from my touch. He opened his eyes to only gaze into my dark brown ones. Our eyes connected. His gaze never left mine, even while playing his guitar. The song ended, but they began a new song. It was called "By Your Side". Again Tom never left his gaze from mine. I took out my camera and recorded the whole concert. I took pictures of Tom and the rest of the band. His smile was gorgeous and charming. It was like he was only smiling for me. His gaze just pierces through my heart. I have to meet him. When the concert ended, I snuck backstage to their dressing room. I told my friends that I would meet them outside in thirty minutes. I searched for Tom's dressing room. When I found it, I hesitated a bit. My heart was racing like crazy. I could barely breathe. I grabbed my chest tightly, trying to calm it down and used my other hand to open Tom's door. When the door was fully open, I saw that Tom was in the middle of taking off his shirt. My cheeks flushed as I stared at his well-built chest. His lips curved into a devious smirk as he threw his shirt on the couch to the right. He walked over to me.

"You're that beautiful girl from the audience. The one girl who caught my attention and who I could never take my eyes off of." He whispered in my ear.

"My name is Jazzy…" I whispered back.

I was unable to speak any louder.

He gazed deep into my eyes again after he parted from my ear. He gently grabbed my chin and planted a soft kiss on my lips. I embraced my arms around his neck as I stood on my tip toes to deepen the kiss. He pushed me up against the door closing it. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer into his chest. I felt his tongue slide against my bottom lip as he begged for entrance into my mouth. I teased him by shutting my lips tightly. He smiled into our kiss. He then bit my bottom lips making me gasp. He took the chance to slip his tongue in my mouth. His tongue roamed every inch of my mouth. He let my tongue roam his until he started rubbing his up against mine. That made me let out a slight moan. His hands started massaging my legs and up to my thigh, until he got to my butt. There he squeezed it tightly. I let out another moan of pleasure. After that he started to grope my breasts. That's when I ran my hands against his bare chest, down his stomach and into his pants. I smiled when he let out a soft moan. I was in total bliss. I couldn't control my feelings any longer. My body wanted more, a lot more. It was wishing Tom would give it that, but all of my bliss was interrupted when my phone started to vibrate in my pocket. I slightly jumped when the vibration tickled me. Tom parted from my lips. I took out my phone to see Aisha calling me. (Me: =P) I glared at the phone as I answered it.

"What?" I snapped at her.

"What the hell is up with you? I was only calling to see if you were alright? Geez. Don't be mad at me for being a good friend." She snapped back.

"Yeah, whatever. I'm fine. I'm on my way out. Give me a few more minutes." I sighed into the phone.

"Fine…" She sighed also before hanging up.

I placed my phone back into my pocket and stared up at Tom.

"That's my friend Aisha. She and my other friends are waiting for me outside. I have to go." I told him.

"I understand."

I gave him my number and my house address.

"Call me or come by my house any time. I finally got emancipated from my parents, so I got my own apartment. I live alone. I could use some company." I gave him a quick wink, before turning around.

He grabbed my wrists and pulled me back into his chest. He planted a huge, but passionate kiss on my lips. Then he parted and placed his lips to my ear.

"I just found my perfect gal. Now that I have you, I'm never letting you out of my sight. I want to be by your side forever."

I smiled as I gave him a quick kiss.

"I wouldn't have it any other way Tom. I love you with all of my heart and soul. My mind, body and soul belong to you and you alone. No one else could ever have me. There is only you."

We kissed one last time. Tears filling my eyes and trickling down my red cheeks. I cried tears of joy.

Later that night, Tom paid me a visit to my apartment. There we shared nothing, but passionate and blissful excitement as our bodies finally became one.


End file.
